Futurum de Dracones
'Futurum de Dracones (Future of Dragons) Summary' A short story about Sandpiper, a merchant who is good at what she does, but then when she finds a stone that takes her forward into time she learns the sad truth about the dragon's past and future. 'Part 1' Sandpiper was a merchant SandWing. She was good at what she did. She went all over Pyrrhia selling her goods. She even made her own rules of acquisition while she was at it. She was a gypsy type of dragon and didn't have one place to stay. She always had her bag of goodies behind her back and her money in a bag on her side. Today she was going to Queen Kara's palace to trade some goods with her daughter Nolia. Nolia always thought as Sandpiper as a friend, but Sandpiper learned over her 27 years that she should have no friends. Sandpiper was a night flier and sold in the day. This night was cold and chilly for in the desert at night was always cold. Sandpiper glided through the cold air and as she looked ahead, there in the light of the moon was Queen Kara's palace. In the morning Sandpiper will set up her little shop by the palace gates. The guards and other servants from the palace came, and even Nolia. Sandpiper alighted at her usual spot in front of a small dune. Here she would place her blanket in a tent to cover the sun when morning came. As she was setting up, she heard a guard from the palace swoop down in front of her. "Hello" He said and Sandpiper looked up to see her usual buyer. "Good evening. How are you?" She asked in her rough voice. "I wanted some of your Cactus Fruit Juice." Sandpiper shook her head, "Sorry, This time I made Blue Berry Juice from the SkyWing kingdom. The guard licked his lips. "How much?" He asked. "Anything." Sandpiper said. "Umm, I've got... um... I think I have at least three coins here..." "That'll do" Sandpiper said quickly and showed the palm of her talon to the guard. She then poured the Blueberry juice into a cup and gave it to him. The next morning Sandpiper awoke with the heat pouring onto her face. She sat up and stretched. Her objects were still on the stall she put up and no dragon was in sight. Sandpiper sat down with her back behind the dune. A lizard was crawling and Sandpiper picked it up and swallowed it whole as she took out a painting from her satchel. The painting was one she created when she was a small dragonet. The crinkly paper showed a picture of a female SandWing which had the same markings as Sandpiper (Which was X marks on the back of the Talons) and a gruff male. And in the center of both of them was Sandpiper. This was all drawn slopply anf wasn't the best quality of work a dragonet can make when they were only 2. Sandpiper hugged the paper. The paper was the only thing that made her remember her family. All day Sandpiper was selling supplies and trading them. At the end of the day an old SandWing came into veiw as Sandpiper was packing up her thing. "Excuse me" Said the old dragon. Her scaled were droppy and her horns were cracking and her spiked fell over her side like flag without wind. "Yes?" Sandpiper asked. "I want to sell this." The Old Dragon held out her talon to show a normal stone. Sandpiper paused, "It's just a stone. There are many stones around me here. I don't think I'd want to buy this from you-" "Then Keep it!" The Old Dragon said and put the stone into Sandpiper's talons and ran her wings unable to lift her in flight. Sandpiper looked sadly back on the old dragon. This hurt her heart to see dragons crazed by age. Sandpiper stared down at the stone. It was just like a normal stone. She was about to throw it away when she heard a voice behind her, "Hi Piper!" Sandpiper turned around to see Nolia. "Nolia, Why are you here at this time?" Nolia (who was about 8) said, "Mother wouldn't let me go outside today so I went in the night to see you, You always come when the second moon is full. Sandpiper nodded until Nolia asked, "Hey what's that? Why do you have a stone? Sandpiper shrugged, "A strange old dragon gave it to me." Nolia inpolitely took the stone and held it up to the moon light, "Hmm. She examined it not noticing the difference in light which produced from the stone. "Nolia!' Sandpiper screeched as the stone was turning pure white, and in a giant flash Sandpiper became temporarily blinded and once she her eyes can see again to see only Nolia's necklace on the sand and the pebble beside it. Sandpiper gasped in horror and picked up the necklace and the stone. What in Pyrriah Happened!? She thought. Then a voice called, "Nolia!" From the queen's castle. Soon the Queen came into view as she flew over Sandpiper. "Sandpiper, have you seen Nolia?" Came the queen's voice as she alighted in front of Sandpiper. When she saw the necklace she asked, "Nolia was here?" Sandpiper was speachless. What should she say? Suddenly Queen Kara's voice came in a crack, "Nolia? Nolia?" The Queen ran all over the place and cried, "NOLIA?" Sandpiper stayed fixed to the spot the whole time. Suddenly Queen Kara ran with all her force and crashed into Sandpiper, "WHERE IS NOLIA!?" She asked horrified. "I- Don't -k-know." Sandpiper stumbled. "GUARDS!" Kara screeched and two guards came to her assistance, "Bring Sandpiper into the prison. I know she has something to do with Nolia. And get another one here to help me look for Nolia." Three days later and Nolia wasn't found. Sandpiper still had her stone but not her satchel and her bag of goods. No one fed her for days and she was now cowering in the corner dazed in what happened to her. Finally it the prison's doors opened and Kara stepped in with a giant prison guard which looked like was going to be her torturer. "Where is Nolia, I want to know the whole story." Kara said in a growl. "She- She dissapeared. I saw- a-a flash of light and- and then she was gone." Kara let out a giant laugh and had to lean against the big guard, "Disapeared? By whom? I suspect that you are in the act of this. Nolia wasn't in the castle and you were holding her necklace. YOU TOOK HER!" Kara growled and flicked her tail at the guard who then grabbed Sandpiper from the horn and smashed her head into the ground. Sandpiper tried to scream but her head was pinned. "Tell me where she is!" Kara screeched and the guard dug harder. "I DON'T KNOW!" Sandpiper screeched. Suddenly a deep pain and a cracking out went through Sandpiper's body and suddenly she was out of the guard's grasp. Struck by pain she wailed and screeched on the ground like a fish out of water. She broker her horn. Blook poured out of where her horn once been and splattered her face. She was bein tortured by something she didn't do. Part 2 Sandpiper cowered in a corner of the cell. It has been a week of suffering and you couldn't call Sandpiper a dagon anymore. She would have been put into Burn's weird collection any day if Burn wa still alive this time. Sandpiper's horn was cut and still had dried blood cacked on it and a dislicated wing. Her Tail was badly brokedn and her tendons were pulled on her back legs so hard that she still can't walk. Both her eyes were closed from beatings on the face. This whole week Queen Kara seemed to be putting all of her anger ontu Sandpiper who done nothing wrong. Sandpiper kept her eyes closed as she heard the Guard and Kara come into he cell. "I don't need to ask you Sandpiper. I want answers." Sandpiper couldn't speak. She was filled with pain and anger toward Kara. "Face me when I'm speaking!" Kara yelled and the guard yanked on Sandpiper's broken tail with a covering over her barb. And forced her to turn around. The rest of the day Queen Kara watched the guard whip Sandpiper and when she sun went down they both left. Sandpiper tried to calm down and then got the stone which led to Nolia's dissapearence. She wasn't thinking at all about anything and painfully lifted the stone up to the moonlight shining out of the window. Instantly she saw the same results of the glowing and the bright light. All that she was thinking was to get away from here. Far... Far away. Away from the suffering even though it was only a week's suffering. As the light faded she was in the same position, in the desert, but no palace. No walls surrounded her and the happiest feeling came to Sandpiper, She was Free! Sandpiper forgot about her wounds jumped into the air to then feel the sabbing pain all over. She landed back on the ground with a thump her legs and wing hurting all over again. The moons up ahead shone with their great light. Soon Sandpiper was able to look around her surroundings more. A little ways from her was a black streak across the desert. Sandpiper was drawn by the strange smell of the black streak and dragged herself to the streak. She sniffed it once and let out a wheeze of smoke. What a SMELL! The strange streak was strange, but even stranger was that far away she can hear a rumbling sound. Sandpiper strained her ingured eyes to see two white dots. As they came closer and the noise became louder Sandpiper rushed bring a boulder and saw what it was. A strange beast that smelled of metal and sounded like a dragon's roar in her ear. As it zoomed past her she lifted her head to see if go far down the black streak. Once morning came the sun beat down Sandpiper hard. For a few days she fed on lizards, spiders and beetles, but thankfully the sun regenerated her scaled and the broken bones. She drank by licking rocks to create saliva. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)